Plenty Dead to Go Around
by RaeAnne
Summary: E&S - take off from S04. Nothing in Sookie's life had ever gone smoothly, but she knew she was making the right choice in picking Eric. Aside from that, it was a crap shoot but she liked her odds with Eric so much better than her odds without him.
1. More Plenty And Plenty More

**Hey ya'll! Well I'm no stranger to fanfic, but this is my first one for True Blood/SVM and I'm kind of super excited about it. I mix bits and pieces from the books and show and I will be upfront and say that I honestly, well I don't always pay the closest attention to all the finite details of all the subplots.**

** I really messed around with the last bits of the Season 4, mostly because, well I didn't like how it ended. I'm not sure if this story will just be the two parts or if I'll extend it. More than likely I will continue it if you all enjoy :) **

** Lastly…I don't write lemons, or rather I haven't really in the past but I'll be dabbling a bit so if you're sensitive to those please don't take offense and skip, for those of you that enjoy stuff a bit more racy – I do too lol – and I am working on sticking a toe or two in the pool.**

**Well I think that's it except to say none of these characters are mine Ms. Harris is due all credit and Alan Ball gets credit for getting paid to play with them on TV – me? I just play! **

**Feedback is always greatly appreciated and kind, constructive criticism is more than welcome. I don't utilize a beta-reader (always looking for a willing second pair of eyes!) and while I do proofread this is for fun, I'm not spending hours correcting everything, so please read in the spirit that it was written – fun and an excuse for glorious Eric Northman Fantasies! **

* * *

><p><strong>More. Plenty. And Plenty More<br>**

"I'm just more…" he was staring deeply into my eyes, "Look in my eyes, I'm there." He took my hand lightly in his and I felt my eyes close and smile almost unbidden creep across my face.

"I know, I feel it. I feel you and it feels…nice. It wasn't just the goofy, innocent, sweet Eric I feel in love with. It's everything about you and I love you more now, a part of me has always wanted you...its just now, now its possible because I've seen more of you." I cupped his cheek in my palm, for a moment forgetting about the other vampire in the room.

I pulled away from Eric to look at Bill while I said what was lying heavily on my heart, what was trying to choke me. "I can't imagine the world without either of you. You each have brought me to where I am now and made me realize things about myself I never dreamed of…" I paused turning completely from Eric breaking our touch. "Bill I want to forgive you, I do. I want to believe that you truly meant it when you said you loved me and while I think I might be able to completely forgive you sometime, I am not in love with you. Maybe we were meant to burn hot and bright like a candle at both ends…" I blushed slightly.

"But its over Bill and I'm sorry if I've hurt you more than I loved you but I think you and I both know there is too much water under the bridge, too much betrayal," I watched pain flash across his face, he didn't like me bringing it up. "Just too much. I do thank you for what you did for Eric and me and it will mean the world to me if you could leave me in peace. I can't imagine a world without you but right now…I need to not be reminded of everything you did okay?"

Bill was ramrod stiff and I did truly hate that I was hurting him, no matter all the terrible stuff I knew he had done he had still been my first love, my first lover and I wanted to remember that more than I wanted to remember anything else about him. I had to get over him but my first memories and first love, well I was just too selfish – I didn't want to loathe the man that gave me those. He didn't deserve my love but I didn't deserve to have my good memories destroyed either.

He seemed to take a deep breath, it was a bit unnerving when vampires breathed – they didn't need to but in certain times it was comforting and in others painful.

"And you…you say you love Eric?" he seemed to really be struggling with this more than me telling him I didn't want to see him. Damn vampire pride.

"I…"I stuttered turning my eyes back Eric as I spoke "I do. I didn't mean to, it wasn't planned or anything. I think a part of me has always felt…something. I think I hated him because you always acted as though I should. I never took a great time to consider it before…" I was lost in my own thoughts, discussing aloud what should have been at the very least a conversation only between Eric and I, or better yet an internal retrospective.

"It's right and it's good," I realized after I said that that I was echoing Eric's words he had spoken the first time we had made love.

"Fine. Sookie you were, you are the love of my existence and I deeply regret the things that happened that caused you harm and grief. If I could have somehow changed things…I'd do my best to not hurt you but I am, and will be eternally grateful that I met and was able to love you and I wouldn't change that."

He stood then and I remained seated exactly where I was.

"Eric."

"Bill."

They stood face to face it seemed attempting to bore holes into each other with their eyes.

"Unless vampires suddenly have the ability to shoot silver bullets from their eyes I think this is over…" I whispered growing irritated with the showdown. I slipped my hand into Eric's.

"You two can find your way out I trust?"

"Yes, thank you Bill," I answered quickly again realizing just how uncomfortable this was, sitting in Bill's living room. The living room I scarcely recognized but was in fact the same room I first made love.

There was an almost imperceptible nod from Bill and he left the room.

And like that Eric and I were sitting alone in that little room. I was suddenly nervous and self-conscious. I rubbed my slightly clammy hands on the knees of my jeans.

"Sookie, I…" I watched Eric turn towards me and his usually very schooled expression was a mix between amazement and quiet caution. "You won't regret this."

He sounded so sure, so eager and adamant. I decided I had talked enough for moment and I was ready to just go home. I nodded with a small smile at his statement. "Will you take me home Eric, please?"

He seemed to relax at my suggestion. "Of course." He offered me the hand I had released just a few minutes prior and I took it without any hesitation. With a gentle tug from him I rose and we quietly, without preamble exited Bill's mansion and bypassed Eric's car heading toward the cemetery that separated my house from Bill's.

I didn't look back once.

* * *

><p>He never once let go of my hand nor did he move to increase our contact. Part of me was glad for that and the other part was starting to feel like our bond was breaking and it was kind of breaking my heart.<p>

"Sookie…can I come in?" They were the first words to break our silence

"Oh Eric," I had taken two steps up toward the porch but I turned back and threw myself at him.

He caught me easily as I knew he would and I latched onto him with all my strength. I'm not sure where the tears came from but I started crying and couldn't stop. I sobbed arms squeezing around his neck so hard that if he'd had of needed oxygen he wouldn't have been able to get it.

I'm not sure how long we stood out there before he carried me in but when I finally let go of his neck and pulled back we were sitting on the sofa side by side. I blushed swiping at my eyes with the back of my hands.

"When you do that it…it makes me feel very, weak."

I couldn't help chuckling, though it was a laugh still wet with tears. "You? Eric Northman you are the strongest, most vital man I have ever met."

He smiled and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Not really what I meant lover, when you cry it makes these…feelings come up. I feel protective of you and when I see you cry and I can't make you stop or fix it, it upsets me. I don't like it."

I gave a small laugh that came up as something of a hiccup. "Oh Eric, I love you so damn much. I'm not such a great fan of crying either…does terrible things to my mascara." I bit my lip "Why do I feel like I'm getting to know you all over? I just about lost you…you just about burned. We have made love so many times I lost count but I can't help feeling like I don't know you at all."

"Oh my lover…" he framed my face with his hands. "I swear to you Sookie, I've never lied to you about anything. I have at times, when I thought it was prudent misrepresented or left out details but I haven't lied and I promise to be forthright with you as we go forward with…"

"Why Mr. Northman I do believe you're at a loss for words."

I got a small chuckle out of him with.

"You truly are something else entirely Miss Stackhouse."

"Is it terrible that I miss goofy Eric just a little bit?" I blushed again; you would think with all I've done and experienced I wouldn't still blush so easily.

"Is that your way of telling me that you want me sweet right now?" he arched a blond eyebrow with a hint of grin.

I thought about it for a moment and grinned biting my lip "Actually, no. Right now I don't want you to be nice. I just want to know for sure he's still there. I want my Viking right now."

That was all it took, his fangs clicked into place. "What are you saying Sookie? Will you consent to being mine?"

This was a peculiar conversation. Usually this man's libido was on constant overdrive and instead of throwing me down on the sofa and ravaging me he wanted to discuss whom I belonged to. I understand the importance, for lack of better word, of being 'claimed' in the vampire world but there weren't vampires here and I had already very adamantly broken all ties with Bill just hours ago. It got tiresome being 'claimed' all the time. Why did I have to 'belong' to him? Why couldn't we just be?

I tipped my head, "Do you really want me to be yours? I mean really yours? Where you take me out and call me to ask about my day? Yours as in I'm the only one that you'll kiss? Yours as in you have to be nice to my friends…only because they are my friends and I want you to?" I was running out of things to list, but I was grinning at him.

His small grin turned into a full-blown smile. "So you're saying if I want you willingly to be mine that I need to be yours?"

I nodded holding my breath.

"I've been yours since you walked into my bar."

I simultaneously let my breath out and rasped one in. "You sure had funny ways of showing it."

I hadn't been paying attention to his actions as we were talking because it was only as my eyes fell embarrassingly to my lap that I realized his hands were running up my thighs over my clothes. He was very close to starting the journey up my ribcage.

"Would you have ever believed if I started acting like I did when I was cursed, just out of the blue? How was I supposed to handle you? Lover you'd have never believed I was being honest. Like it or not, what I want or what I don't I have an image and my role as sheriff I could not afford, I cannot afford to appear anything but ruthless. I also didn't know that I was yours for a long time. You may have awoke some very human emotions but it didn't happen overnight and like it or not vampires are not the same as humans."

Though I didn't really want to believe what he was saying made sense, it did. "I like that you can be ruthless, so long as you're on my side."

He smiled again his fangs gleaming. "Always lover."

I lifted myself up and straddled him, making sure my pelvis was situated firmly against his. "Then I am and always will be – yours, Viking."

He growled and locked his arms around me, locking hands under my ass holding so tight I didn't think a breath could be shared between us.

"Sookie…" he kissed me hard. His cool lips were like heaven. They were devouring mine like I was his lifeline. His tongue pressed, imploring me to open to him. I did and a moan I didn't know was forming escaped.

"Sookie, you feel so good."

We were struggling toward my room when I stopped him, "No…the cubby. I want…" I managed between kisses.

"What? What do you want my gorgeous lover?" His hands were roaming up and down my body, kneading and massaging while still holding me securely to him, or maybe it was my legs around his waist and arms around his neck that was keeping me attached to him. I just wasn't sure. I didn't really care.

"I want to fuck you till the sun comes up…and I want to sleep next to you after that."

He growled again like the predator I knew he was, like the Viking warrior I knew he was. He growled and I felt his hard…well, his hard glorious, gracious plenty, right against my lower belly. Gosh did I want it lower.

"I want that too lover."

How he got us down the ladder without injury I have no idea but I must have blinked because before I knew it he was laying me down on the black satin bedding. It wasn't our first time, or even our fifth but I was hungry for him like I had never tasted, never touched, never knew that sex with him was better than anything else I had ever had. It might even be up there with Gran's pecan pie.

It was so quiet and still for a moment has he hovered over me, a leg between mine, his hands braced on either side of my shoulders. He stared at me and those beautiful blue eyes seemed to drink in everything. He was possibly the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. No, he _was_ the most handsome, strong, incredible man I had ever been with, ever known. And he was mine.

He was kissing my neck as I realized I had drifted for just a moment in my thoughts, but I was brought quickly back as his large hands cupped my breasts. He rubbed circles over my nipples till they were hard and aching in the most incredible way.

"Eric!" His name came out as a squeak as his lips drew one nipple into his mouth. I felt his fangs nip at the over sensitized flesh making my hips jerk up. My body was betraying just how much I wanted him.

"Do you like this?"

The man thought I was capable of an answer? I wasn't, so I could only nod.

He chuckled low in his throat and it made me quiver. I was so ready for him.

"Please Eric, don't stop."

He lifted his head from kissing my stomach, "What lover? What do you want me to not stop?"

My heart was pounding so hard and I was almost panting, "Don't stop loving me." I didn't want him to stop loving me with his heart or his tongue, or his body. I didn't want him to stop.

"Never." He answered me vehemently.

He leaned up and kissed me hard before traveling down again. Further down then any man had ventured before. I practically vibrated with anticipation and excitement.

"You are so wet…tell me it's for me. Tell me Sookie…"

He was nuzzling my hip right above where I needed him the most. It was driving me absolutely insane. My body was jerking and aching.

"It's yours Eric…I'm wet because I want you, I want you so badly. I want you. I want you. I want you!"

"As you wish." And like that his tongue was pushing between my slick lips and toward the burning center of me. Soon as that cool, velvet tongue touched me I screamed and my hips bucked. It was like I couldn't keep a coherent thought in my head. His tongue was nimble and I thought I was going to die when he sucked on my clit.

I grabbed onto the headboard to keep from grabbing his blond head as I panted and bit my lip to keep from screaming bloody murder. So good. He was so good. He slipped a finger in, sliding in slowly, in and out till I was thrashing unable to catch my breath.

"Eric! Please! I am…I am…" I couldn't finish as a scream strangled me. My body convulsed and it was like swimming in liquid gold. My body was magnifying every pulse, every sensation. I could hardly stand it.

"You my lover are the sweetest thing I've ever tasted in my entire existence."

His voice was right at my ear but I couldn't open my eyes to look at him. It took me a moment to realize that he didn't mean my blood. He'd yet to bite me. I felt my face hot with my blush.

"I think you might have enjoyed it too lover?"

His voice was teasing and low, so low. It rumbled and it was so damn sexy I could hardly stand it. I could hardly catch my breath let alone form words. "Yes…yes, so…good."

He chuckled lowly. He was laughing more tonight then I could ever remember him laughing. It was wonderful.

"I know we've done a thing or two…and I know about it obviously, but is it always that…amazing?" I opened my eyes to look at him.

He looked shocked for just a moment before he answered me "My understanding is that women enjoy that form of pleasure quite enthusiastically…but I can only speak for myself and I can say without hesitation that you tasted sweeter, cleaner and more incredible than anything I can even describe. Nothing could ever compare to you Sookie Stackhouse."

I giggled like a little girl at that. If it had been any other man I probably would have just rolled my eyes but he said in such pure earnest and perhaps amazement that it did nothing but make my heartbeat speed up again and my libido do double-time.

"I like that. But what do you say you get that gracious plenty inside of me Viking? Because unless I'm mistaken…" I leaned down and wrapped my hand around his very hard 'plenty'.

"I want you," he finished for me.

"Say that again, tell me again…" I grinned wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I want you lover, I want to be inside you…inside those tight, slick walls…I to be inside you right now."

I usually hushed him when he started talking dirty to me because I was supposed to be a good southern lady. I would be a good girl later.

"Tell me more," I moaned feeling a little bit like a tart.

"You want me to talk dirty to you lover?" There was only a little bit of surprise in his tone, but there was more excitement there than anything.

"Yes Viking, I want you tell me how you're going to fuck me and then I want you to do it." I licked his fangs, slowly, one then the other. I felt his primitive, predatory nature take over and it sent little tremors to my sex and I shuddered all over. I felt myself growing wetter.


	2. In Unknown Territory

**Thanks so much for your reviews – they mean a lot! They are somewhat like what I have always imagined heroin tastes like, ya know chocolate, coffee, Viking flavored heroin. Please, please, please keep feeding my addiction, it fuels my writing oh and heck - they just feel good.**

**In Unknown Territory**

It was just after dawn and my Viking was dead to world that I heard a door clatter open upstairs. This didn't really worry me all that much, Eric had changed the locks after he bought the house but I made sure and gave a spare key to Jason and I couldn't even remember if I had locked the doors last night. Locking doors wasn't something we did a lot in Bon Temps and in my case even though I had my share of trouble locks weren't going to keep out the trouble I seemed to attract.

Then again, I'd been gone a year, maybe things had a changed.

I closed the cubby behind me and heard the complicated locks click into place. Only Eric and I knew the combination. He hadn't even shared that information with Pam, which though selfish I supposed, gave me a little bit of a warm, glowy feeling. Even if he had built the cubby in my house without asking me first…

"Sookie! Lord girl you scared me!" Tara exclaimed as we ran into each other entering and exiting the kitchen. I screamed and almost instantly felt a jerk somewhere around my heart. I realized it was Eric in our blood bond. He had felt my scare, I smiled a bit to myself but I tried to send him feelings of calm and reassurance. I felt him relax and return to his rest.

"What are you doing, it's barely after 6!" I breathlessly embraced her and pulled her back to the kitchen. I was famished, exhausted but also famished. I picked through the cupboards and pulled out the fixings for waffles.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to see you. I've really missed ya Sook."

I stopped measuring out flour and went to sit next to her at the kitchen table. "Oh Tara," I wrapped my arms around her putting my forehead to hers "No matter what, we are always sisters okay? We've gone through worse stuff then this and I'm not giving up on you gal, I promise. All right? We'll get through this!"

Tara pulled back a little bit. "I don't know if we can get through this…I can't get over my hate of vampires. I mean I know they aren't all like…like…" she choked on the name she was trying to say. I patted her hand trying to encourage her. "But I hate all these supernatural…beings! I mean we _just _saw vampires being controlled by witches…Lafayette is a medium! We saw your Gran's ghost! You shot light out of your hands! This shit ain't normal and I hate it! I hate this entire struggle, fighting and dying and bleedin'! I hate that nothing since damn Bill Compton showed up has been anything close to normal! I feel like I've lost you to these monsters…just like I lost Eggs."

There was the crux of the problem. I knew Tara knew more loss and heartache than any one person should and not nearly enough love and joy. So many people had hurt her, I knew that and I even on some level understood her hatred of vampires but I wasn't going to give up Eric. Like I could change my life anyway. I also wasn't going to give up my dearest, longest best friend.

"Tara, I know you've been hurt, I do…I've lost a lot too but not like you, I know this. I don't expect you to be okay with all this right off, I don't except you to accept Eric or all the other craziness in my life but please, please…give him a chance, give me a chance to show you that no matter what I'm here for you."

Tara was tense and awkward in my arms but I didn't let go, I just kept hugging her and she finally broke down sobbing and hugging me. I think I might have got my friend back.

I made waffles, which we ate with cups of syrup and butter rubbed into each cranny, bacon and eggs. We talked like teenage girls and giggled when I told Tara about how good of a kisser Eric was. She said that he had better be since he had over a thousand years to practice.

It was nearly noon and I was so tired I was nearly stupid as we giggled on the couch eating ice cream and watching DVR'd episodes of this show on HBO that was about vampires in southern Florida. I mean really, vampires in one of the sunniest places in the country? And vampires dueling, with like actual swords over some brunette ditz? Come on, how stupid do they believe the viewing public is? This was never going to catch on.

"This girl is an idiot. Seriously. Why does she keep doing the opposite of what these guys tell her? They've got what? A combined 2,000 years on her? I get she's a modern woman and independent and all, but sheesh, can you not try and purposely get yourself killed? I think it makes her look less independent and more irrational and …feeble. Sometimes you just have to put on your big girl panties and realize you have do what you're told now and again…" I rambled, lack of sleep making me delirious.

Tara was nodding vigorously in agreement, "Ya know…I get the strangest feeling watching this we should be learning something, or …it feels familiar or somethin'…" She shrugged and took another spoonful of the crème brulee ice cream I was holding. I in turn took a spoon full of her rocky road.

"I don't know, probably…but I am so tired I haven't the foggiest idea what is even going on any more… Tara I can't keep my eyes open any more. You are welcome to your room upstairs, on my room but I am going to bed!" I threw off the quilt and unfolded myself stretching my sore muscles. They were sore from being scrunched on the sofa with Tara and from the very acrobatic sex I had with Eric. If I had had the energy I would have taken a long hot bath.

"Na Sook, I appreciate the offer but I've got a place to crash."

"Alright, if you're sure." I smiled and hugged her before she let herself out.

Yawning I unlocked the cubby and joined my Viking in being dead to the world for a few more hours.

* * *

><p>I slept like the dead til I felt Eric stirring and I groaned. My Viking was very awake it seemed and very amorous. I had been asleep a scant five hours I realized as I glanced at my watch. I groaned again as Eric was running his hand up under the hem of my sleep shirt, which was actually his discarded shirt. Despite how badly I wanted to sleep, how much I wanted to take a bath my body was responding too quickly and deeply to his ministrations. I was becoming one of those sex-crazed women they featured on 60 Minutes and Jerry Springer.<p>

"I like that you're wearing my shirt lover…it makes me feel very…" he growled nipping at my neck. His fangs weren't yet extended but he was sucking on my pulse. At the rate he was going I was going to have a hickey, which for some reason really made me giggle. I had never had a hickey. Fang marks sure, but never a hickey.

I knew that a hickey was ruptured small blood vessels under the skin, which is why it was red, it was just a bruise more or less – I watched a lot of Discovery Channel – I thought maybe this was the equivalent of blood foreplay? Get all blood going and to the surface before sinking in his fangs?

I decided to ask. "Are you sucking on my neck as blood foreplay Mr. Northman?" I rolled over from on my side to face him, breaking his kissing in the process. I rested my head on my hand.

He gave me his sly, wicked Eric grin and I felt heat pool between my legs and my heart melt.

"Maybe…or maybe I just want to mark you as mine? Isn't that what hickeys mean lover?" He was teasing me, being the goofy innocent Eric that I loved, but this one had an edge that was making me shiver.

"Your bite marks do that even better…" I purred. I actually purred dammit! And I wanted his bite. I wanted his fangs and his cock inside me while he did it.

"I think Viking you're going to kill me with all this sex, just warning you sweetie."

He kissed me the same time as he slipped two fingers into me without warning. I gave a squeak of delight. "Eric!" I giggled as he pulled out and with a touch that was lighter than air ran over my lips, teasing, touching – just barely – over my clit making me wiggle with delight. "That tickles!"

He slipped his fingers back inside of me. "You get so incredibly wet, so incredibly fast my lover…and that is so sexy." He was right at my ear, licking the shell. Kissing behind it, trailing kisses all down my neck. I tipped my head in anticipation of his bite. When it didn't come I was slightly confused.

He must of felt my confusion as he stopped his kisses and moved to look me in eyes. "I can tease too _mitt hjarta_, do you want me to taste you?"

I took in a deep breath and sighed happily, it didn't even phase me that he seemed to have called me something in some language I didn't recognize. I did want him to bite me. It gave me somewhat of a delight. I was giving life. He drank from me and became stronger and healthy and vital. I gave him life and made him happy. It was how I felt when I drank from him. It was one of the most sensual and delightful experiences I ever had. I was madly in love with this man. "Yes…I want you to bite me…"

"You make me so happy. You honor me with your body, your blood…but more with your heart."

My mouth hung open, Eric did not say things like that. Or at least Eric before he got cursed, I knew my sweet Eric was there too – I saw him in my Viking's eyes but that little statement melted me to a gooey puddle of hormones. I had to stop thinking of them as two different people, as two different times. They were one and the same. Right…?

I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him to me and kissed him passionately, fiercely.

A couple hours and a few more orgasms later Eric and I emerged from the bathroom clean and ridiculously sated. We apparently didn't have any plans for the night as he dressed in the basketball shorts and sleeveless hoodie left over from the time he spent with me and seeing that I settled for printed cotton shorts and tank top.

I stretched like a cat. I was still tired and could do with a few more hours sleep but I was enjoying these quiet moments with Eric. I just had this nagging feeling that it wouldn't be lasting. Things had a way of getting crazy fast where I and my Viking were concerned. Also my brother, my best friend, my boss, Lafayette… And people think living in a small town is all quiet, homey and quaint. It's pretty much a total and complete misconception.

Eric was talking rapidly; with Pam I was pretty sure, I hadn't realize his phone had even rung. If I tried a little harder I'm sure I could figure out what they were talking about, but I honestly just wasn't that interested. Instead I left him talking and went into the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee. I think he might have been speaking Cambodian but it might as well have been Greek.

Come to think of it…it could have been Greek.

I busied myself grinding coffee and settling into a chair with my feet propped on the one opposite me. I was in dire need of a pedicure I observed wiggling my toes. The euphoric smell of coffee starting to permeate the kitchen and made me very happy.

My mind drifted, it was doing that a lot lately. I wasn't sure what having a relationship with Eric truly meant. He lived in Shreveport. He owned a bar. He was sheriff of Area 5. Oh there was that pesky age difference… In light of everything they were really minor issues I reasoned, and that kind of scared me. Those were big things and I was considering them small fishes.

"Sookie."

There was distress in his voice. I blinked at him and stood up quickly. His face was cold and blank. Why wasn't I feeling anything in our bond? Wasn't that what the bond was supposed to do? Tie us together…he could feel me but I couldn't feel him?

"Eric what is wrong?"

I watched some kind of struggle play over his face. It was faint, but there. Something was wrong. He was so tense and I pressed against our bond. I figured it was something like my telepathy. I built walls to keep people out, why couldn't he or I do something of the same thing? Question really was though, why was he holding me out?

"Eric…you promised you were going to be forthcoming with me." I stared him down pushing hard against that barrier. If our bond responded like my walls he had to feel me pushing. This was a crucial thing…whatever it was. He was a ball of energy and every bit of it tense and negative.

"Sookie Pam had distressing news. I need to think. I can't explain it to you now, but I promise I will. Please go upstairs get dressed and put things for a few days into a bag. We need to go Fangtasia right away."

I blinked. I wasn't unaccustomed to him being like this. Yet everything in me wanted to rebel against him being high handed, wanted to demand answers right now. I swallowed and gave him a small nod and headed toward my room. I don't think he was prepared for that because he didn't move or speak for a good 20 seconds. I glanced down from the stairs; he was leaving out the front door.

I pulled out my little weekender bag and put in a couple days worth of clothes and gathered my toiletries from the bathroom. I paused for a fraction of second before tossing in my make-up. Warriors had their war paint…blond waitresses from Bon Temps had theirs, mine just came in lipstick tubes from MAC and powder compacts from Urban Decay.

I came down dressed in jeans, scoop neck top and Nike zip-up. I pulled on ballet flats and sat my bag by the door. I hesitated for a moment before going out on the porch. Eric was sitting on the porch swing, elbows on his knees staring straight ahead into the dark night. He had dressed in black jeans and black button down dress shirt. His leather jacket was next to him. He looked so morose, so sad, so focused in his thoughts I was slightly nervous to approach him.

"Why are you blocking our bond?" I whispered as I sat next him hands at my sides. I was cautious to touch him.

"This is new to me Sookie. I have not been bonded to another in a great, great many years. Other than Pam, which is different because she is my child, I haven't not bonded with another being in close to 800 years and you are the only human I've bonded with. Our bond is strong, but it isn't permanent nor is it unblockable. Until we have exchanged blood one more time either one of us can block the other. I am in a period of…adjustment." He finally turned his face to me. I saw red rimming his eyes. Unshed tears.

"You are the strongest human I've ever met. You are so resilient and you have such a brilliant light. Sookie you are something I'm in awe of. But lover, you are so fragile, so delicate. You are so breakable and I…" he locked his hands together looking back out to the night, he seemed to be struggling to chose words "I struggle with this. It is going to take me some…time. I will protect you with everything I have and am, I just ask for you to give me your trust."

My arms were tingling with goose flesh. I wasn't cold but I rubbed my arms anyway. I felt tears of my own spilling down my cheeks.

"Oh lord Eric, whatever it is…it's really bad huh, you'd never be this sweet otherwise," I gave a nervous laugh. Like my Crazy Sookie Smile, I had a laugh that came out at all the wrong times and just expelled all the pent up energy I didn't know how to get out any other way.

Eric couldn't seem to help himself as he smiled at me and turned toward me pulling a leg up on the swing.

"Yes, this could be really bad but that isn't why I told you what I did. I told you the truth because it's right. Sookie, please I need you to be patient with me and with this. I don't have a plan yet and I need to talk with Pam and I need to think and then I will be better…equipped. I need to have a plan to keep you safe."

I felt a twinge of jealously run through me, he could discuss things with Pam but not me? I had value; I was smart and able to contribute. I appreciated that he wanted to protect me and I was perfectly okay with admitting that he had more experience with vampires, 'supes and well, everything else. But that didn't mean I couldn't be involved in whatever this was instead of becoming a pawn like I tended to.

But…I had to give too, right?

"Eric I'm going to trust you, I will always trust you but anything that involves me I want to be a part of the discussion and whatever planning and before any decisions are made, alright? And if we're going to give a real go at this, I want to be a part of everything that is a part of you." I reached out and took his hands in mine and though I knew I should just stop talking I couldn't help adding, "I can help just as much as Pam."

Sometimes I forget that being around for 1,000 plus years had its perks – including realizing when a woman was feeling insecure and jealous.

"Lover, Pam is my child and I love her as such. She has been with me a 100 years and because her blood is mine and because we've existed together for such a long time she is an extension of me. Nothing more. I am yours. I know you're an asset…not just an impeccable ass and a gorgeous set of…"

"Eric Northman!" I shrieked playfully slapping his arms.

He smirked at me lifting me easily into his lap.

"That's right. I'm also part fairy with delicious blood and I'm blond with matching curtains and drapes… I'm told that's very important." I smirked hugging him, laying my head on his chest, right about where his heart would be beating – if it could beat. "I don't want to lose you either, I worry about that… You aren't the only one that worries about losing."

His hand cupped the back of my head holding me as a gentle as child to his chest. "What have you done to me Sookie? What have we done my lover," he whispered into my hair.

I wish I knew, bless his little undead heart – I wish I knew.

**So. Here's the deal…I really dislike Tara's character and while killing her off would have been somewhat pleasurable I just didn't want to have to deal with it so I'm thinking I'm go to quickly deport her back to New Orleans – with Sookie's blessing. I'm selfish, easier to write a make-up then Sookie's dealing with her death – sue me lol. Second, I obviously cut the whole Debbie shooting thing…not sure where I'm going with the Were's just yet. Would love any input and suggestions – I know where I'm going in the Sookie/Eric department but the vehicle in which I get them there is still being assembled :-) **


	3. Ruffling Some Feathers

**Thanks again – so much – for the reviews! It occurred to me as I was finishing up this chapter that this story might be moving kind of slow…almost 20 pages written and I'm barely getting to the good stuff! I hope you'll bear with me! I'm trying to update kind of quickly through these first parts just to help with that :) Also, this is my first time writing True Blood fanfic so I'm trying to settle into finding the voices of these characters…I hope I'm not completely missing the boat! **

**Happy reading and pretty please review? I'm a people-pleaser and crave validation lol**

**Ruffling Some Feathers**

Apparently aside from dressing himself he had also retrieved his, or umm the car he must have been driving, from Bill's, which surprised me. I really needed to get a hold of my drifting thoughts because I did not hear a car approach. I think perhaps I was going mental. Which would be a curious development since I was already Crazy Sookie Stackhouse to most.

I sighed a bit looking at the car sitting in the gravel driveway where I usually parked mine; it was expensive and fast – of course, but less flashy than the Corvette. It was a Lexus, I knew because of the emblem. I could name any American brand truck from merely the sound of the engine but for everything else I was at a loss. It was a surprising shade of red – lipstick red I thought. I liked it very much. Much more than I should, never in a million years would I be able to afford something like that. It practically glowed in the porch light. It oozed money and probably sounded like sex when it started.

"Pam's?" I couldn't keep the ironic humor from my voice as he put my bag in the trunk. It didn't hit me as an Eric car; too sedate and well honestly, I thought it a bit feminine.

He tipped his head at me strangely, "Why do you assume its hers?"

I rolled my eyes waving my hand at the vanity plate on the back. "Well for starters it says HERS? That just screams Pam, is the plate holder Dior or Prada? What's on the front?" I giggled looking at the faux diamonds surrounding it before going to the front of the car.

Louisiana didn't require a front plate for vehicles so many put on display plates, like ones declaring their undying support of the Saints or other such. I could only imagine what Pam would put. Probably the Chanel emblem.

There actually wasn't even a place for a plate. Huh. I shrugged absently a little let down because it would have been fun to tease her a bit.

"This isn't Pam's car." Eric opened the passenger door of the sleek coupe for me. I slid into butter soft black leather.

"Then who's is it?" I asked after he entered a second later using his vampire speed. I was curious why he had a car that said 'HERS', I will admit jealously was creeping up. Damn it I was being such a girl.

"Yours."

I blinked, "Excuse me?"

He was already breaking onto the main road as I absorbed what he was telling me.

He had the audacity to smirk. "You can't tell me you didn't notice it in the garage?"

Fact was I hadn't. He had renovated the detached garage that Gran had only used for the old riding mower we never used and though I had noticed the building was remodeled from the outside I hadn't gone it. It hadn't even occurred to me he'd be so presumptuous as to buy me a car. A car that probably cost more than my house.

I crossed my arms over my chest tightly. "I didn't notice, but you can't buy me a car Eric."

"I can and I did." He answered as if that made it so.

"Why must you do that?" I demanded turning in my seat to stare at him.

"What?" he asked innocently, keeping his eyes fully on the road, though I knew good and well that his reflexes and perfect night vision did not require that he give it the undivided attention he was.

"Don't you 'what' me Mister, you know what – fix everything or give outrageous gifts. What is it with you vampires and your grand gestures!"

That earned me a glance and a curious look "You needed a car, that laughable excuse you were driving wasn't going to survive much longer anyway. I wanted you to return to as little worry as possible. You needed it, it wasn't a grand gesture – you had a need and I filled it. It's really that simple."

I huffed, "Eric it isn't that I don't appreciate your thoughtfulness, but honey…welcome home flowers would have done just as well."

He threw his head back and howled with laughter. I didn't think it was that funny but I shrugged. Shrugging was my new go to gesture.

"Sookie…even after all my years you manage to surprise me."

"Maybe you need to get out more…" I mumbled under my breath, even as I said it I knew how ridiculous I must sound.

He chuckled lowly. After that we spent the rest of the trip to Shreveport in silence, a very companionable silence. Neither of us mentioned the weighty topic he had yet to discuss with me.

* * *

><p>We parked in the back of Fangtasia but I could see the front parking lot was full as we came around. It was a busy night. I sighed, the other go to action I had as of late and went to open my door but Eric beat me to it. He offered me his hand, quite gentlemanly and helped me from the car. He released it as we approached the entrance. I made a face behind his back at that.<p>

"I saw that."

I made a disapproving sound and stuck my tongue out.

"Your immaturity is showing _älskling_."

I huffed; I had no idea what was coming over me.

"Well there you are, you took your time." Pam greeted us arms crossed over her patent leather encased chest. She arched an eyebrow as she tapped her fingers.

"I've missed you too Pam," Eric took off his leather jacket going to his desk hanging it on the back of his chair.

"You're remarkably calm about all this, Master." You didn't need to be a vampire to pick up the sarcasm dripping off that comment. I had placed myself where I hoped I was unobtrusive on the sofa. I just wanted someone to hurry up and tell me what was going on.

"Where are your manners Pamela, aren't you going to say hello to Sookie?" Eric was leaned back in his chair looking positively bored. The damn man took up the entire room.

"Forgive me Master for not showing your breather gracious southern manners while we have the deranged former King somewhere in Louisiana hell bent on killing you, me and the aforementioned breather I am so, _so_, sorry."

My jaw dropped. From the information I just had dumped on me and that Pam was feeling ballsy enough to end her little rant with a deep, obviously mocking bow I was just darn mystified. Even I was tensing up for Eric's reaction.

To my surprise Eric smiled. Well shut the front door.

"You're pushing my genial nature this evening, _gullunge_. _Vad är__nyheten_?"

"_Vi var__i tid_." Pam rolled her eyes and glanced over to me, she licked her lips "Sookie, smelling as _fae_-fucking-tastic as always."

I fought the urge to smile. "Pam. I like the dress, Hefty or Glad? Personally with those Louboutin's I wouldn't wear anything but Glad." I raised an eyebrow at her standard Fangtasia shiny black leather dress.

There was one moment of shock on her perfect face as she glanced down to look at her heels, turning one slightly to see the red sole, as if she had forgotten which shoes she had on.

She flashed the biggest, toothiest, fangiest smiles I had ever seen from her, "Oh Eric, can we keep her?"

Eric gave a slow smile "I was thinking about it."

I opened my mouth to say something sassy but he was teasing me, goading me so I just scrunched my eyebrows and stuck out my tongue. I was regressing; I was acting like I was 6.

"Keep it up _min älskare_, I might take that as a challenge."

I rolled my eyes, "As much fun as this all is…can we please talk about why you did your vampire freak out thing at the house and wouldn't even tell me what was going on? And why I thought I just heard Pam say a psychotic vampire king was out roaming?"

Pam and Eric's expressions reverted to their cold, blank emotionless masks.

"Pam start with the call you received earlier this evening."

Pam sat herself down in the chair across from him. I glanced between him and her. Eric saw me and perhaps he picked up on my awkwardness, my feeling out of place separated sitting over on the couch as I was. He motioned me with two fingers. Even though a small part of me took umbrage (Word-of-the-Day calendars rock) at being beckoned like a dog I stood quickly moving as he directed – right to his side. There was no hesitation as he pulled me into his lap.

"Alcide called just after 6 tonight," she hesitated for a just a fraction of a second "The parking lot where Russell Edgington was bound in silver and buried is now missing its most famous resident. Its apparent Alcide said that Russell was unburied by someone – not that Russell broke out. I did not go and see this for myself per your direction. With what I have surmised from Alcide…I believe we have a traitor amongst us."

Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit. I tensed looking to Eric's face. He lowered his eyes to mine and squeezed me. I understood why he had hesitated to tell me when we were at the house. This was kind of huge issue. It was a fucking HUGE problem – excuse my language. This was an incredibly pissed off vampire – Eric had kind of killed his husband, promised me to him, tricked him to meeting the sun, bound him in silver, oh and then buried him under a few tons of concrete. And someone in the small group that knew what Bill and Eric had done had unburied him. We had one seriously fucked up problem.

"There is more. Pam, please continue."

Pam gave a dramatic huff. "Relations with the," she paused "_mutts,_" she spat the word "is strained. Besides our problem with Edgington there is the matter of Alcide's bitch Debbie. Alcide says the pack hasn't heard from her and she holds great anger and hatred for Sookie. Alcide says he believes Debbie would do Sookie harm if given the opportunity – or even if she isn't, she'll make one." Pam finished inspecting her nails as if she had just listed which synthetic bottled blood they needed to order for the bar.

I on the other hand was about ready to either shit a brick or faint.

"Ummm…let me get this straight, there is a psychotic vampire out after you and me and I have a bitch werewolf after me? What the fucking fuck Eric?" my voice rose with my horror and I squeaked like a chipmunk. I never really considered myself much a cussing woman, it was crass but goodness if one couldn't cuss over this what in hell could one cuss over?

"There is more."

"Well fuck me!" I threw up my hands in exasperation letting them fall back into my lap. I scowled at Pam then glared at Eric.

"As enticing as that sounds lover, the hard part is what I have to tell you now. I need you to be calm and hear me through."

I felt my skin start to crawl. It started at my feet and worked its way up my entire body, a feeling of dread and anticipation. It was just as that was starting that I felt a wave of new emotions wash over me. Serenity, love, calm and confidence. Eric had opened his side of the bond to me. For a split second I about burst into tears. He touched my face and gave me a very meaningful look.

"We've had reports that Steve Newlin," He didn't need to remind who that was. "Has been turned vampire. He was reported as being seen in my area. If he is residing in Area 5 without registering with not only me but also the AVL there are stiff penalties, severe penalties which I don't feel any shame in saying I look forward to imposing. However, this is not what has…" he shifted me slightly "…has me worried."

Oh crap. My big, bad sheriff vampire was worried!

"It is believe that Newlin maybe be looking for Jason."

It took several seconds for that to sink in. Just as I opened my mouth to let all my spontaneous anger roll out – why hadn't he said something sooner! Why weren't we going for him! As I was going to lash out at him Eric held a finger to my lips.

"My lover look at me." It was a command. A gentle command, but a command nonetheless. His emotions in our bond overwhelmed me so I swallowed my words.

"I found out this information just moments before you came down from packing. I didn't know what to tell you – I had already sent Chow to get your brother and take him to a safe house. I didn't know how to tell you and I was worried that you'd do something…" he trailed off.

I folded my arms "Impulsive, irrational or just plain stupid?"

He seemed to fight down a smile "I was going to say emotional but impulsive works just as well."

"Is Jason safe?" I held my breath.

"Yes, he's safe."

I breathed again and then swatted him, "You sir need to start teaching me Swedish – Pam told you he was alright when we got here didn't she?"

He did laugh softly then, "Yes, I asked her in Swedish so in case it was unpleasant news you'd not hear it unprepared."

His reasoning was sound but it still chafed, "I'm human Eric, not a china doll. I don't like that you didn't tell me about Jason right away. I don't like or appreciate when you filter information."

Pam, silent during this exchange chose now to speak, "My master is considerate of your feelings, and you clearly have no idea how lucky you are. You should be so grateful he has chosen you, you after over a thousand years to give you his blood, his protection and his consideration. I don't think you have any idea of what Eric has given to you, Sookie Stackhouse. And you certainly don't give a damn."

I shivered at her words enunciated with deliberate icy coolness. It was like ice water washing through my veins.

"Pam that is enough." I heard Eric say it but I couldn't look away from Pam.

I felt entirely uncomfortable and a bit embarrassed, like a child being reprimanded.

"Pam, you have done very well please go back to the bar and make sure things runs smoothly. Sookie and I need a few minutes but we will join you soon."

"Of course Master."

Pam left the office and got up from his lap, even though he protested. I didn't travel far. I sat on the edge of desk in front of him. I just couldn't think straight when we were touching.

"There is a lot to take in right now…" I looked at him. I was trying to decide how I felt. I felt a little overwhelmed to be honest. He was quiet as I sat completely lost in my thoughts.

I had been on God's green earth 26 years. Eric had more than 40 of my lifetimes. Could I survive going through all these excitements and struggles 40 times over? What it must be like. What he must know… Not only was this man a vampire of infinite strength, practically invincible, with the ability to fly and the other vampire traits he carried, he spoke who knew how many languages, survived wars, watched countries form and crumble. Governments rise to power and topple. The invention of penicillin, photographs, cars and airplanes, this man had seen so much. What knowledge and wisdom was tied up in that 6'5" Viking?

I was trembling. A predator stalked its prey everyone knew that. My brother made it a habit to dress in camo and sit in a tree stand smelling of manufactured deer urine waiting for 'the big daddy' to wander into his sites. People were prey to the vampire. Who would know and understand human nature better than the man sitting across from me?

He might have 'lost' humanity some time along the way but Eric Northman I knew without a shadow of a doubt knew what it meant to be human more than for sure anyone I knew and certainly more than a great, great many. I was staggered with this revelation. He additionally, the thought hit me like a brick must have a thought process unlike any other. I found myself curious despite myself.

"What are you thinking lover?" he broke through my thoughts. He looked completely fascinated.

I blushed. "I was thinking about how much wisdom and knowledge you must have… And I wondered what your thought process was like."

He tipped his head curiously at me "What do you mean?"

I smile, my slightly nervous smile "Well, people – humans, mostly don't think in any real pattern. It's usually scattered and chaotic. Images maybe or emotions. Everything sort of gets jumbled up in there… and I was just thinking that for you to not only survive but thrive as you have these 1,000 plus years you must have an incredible thought process…"

He looked incredulous. "I told you that the vampire that wanted to drain you is pissed and looking for you, a werebitch wants to kill you and your brother is possibly the intended prey of a Fellowship zealot come vampire and you wonder about how I reason?"

I blushed again, I'm sure I was some lovely shade of red or purple by now. "I was also thinking that you've lived more than 40 times longer than I and that while at times in the past I've questioned your humanity and without a doubt your intentions there is no other man I feel safer putting my trust in. It's a sound and logical choice. You are a strategist and can surely see a bigger picture than I ever could and you're a vampire…" I slid off the desk, feeling suddenly animated.

"You're a VIKING warrior vampire…you're pretty much everything awesome and badass wrapped up in a very handsome, very…" I stopped my pacing to look back at him sitting silently, unmoving, in his chair " very handsome and tall and very blond man. I was an incredible fool to listen to Bill…such a fool. I never saw you do anything unfair or unjust…even when you hurt my friends it wasn't unprovoked… The biggest crime you were guilty of is not explaining yourself… But you're Eric Northman…Sheriff of Area 5, why should you have to or think you needed to?"

My mind was going a million miles a minute. I felt a bit like I had drunk 3 pots of coffee. I couldn't hold still, I couldn't truly keep my thoughts on the same track, let alone the same train. Everything was just washing over me; I was finally 'getting it'.

"And you…you did pick me. And I picked you. We found each other…you've shared with me your love and your emotions… You are gentle, loving, compassionate and tender. You're also that totally kick ass Viking, but you're more than that too. You are so much more than I ever really thought about…"

I was back around his desk in a flash; I put my hands on his temples. "Please say something…I know I'm just rambling like a loon on crack but I…"

He put one hand over mine, leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "You amaze me _min älskare, _though you certainly give me more honor than I deserve. I am no philanthropist or guardian of the people – I am a vampire, the natural predator to humans and for a great many years I lived as one. I'll concede I retained more civility than some of my age but make no mistake until you I seldom spared a life or did something even remotely selfless out of humanity but out of survival instincts and tactical judgment. Every action was to ensure myself and my way of life. Only the barest of human emotion went without being repressed…"

I shivered, tears spilling down my cheeks. "I wish you wouldn't do that, even in my human life I was unnerved at the sight of a woman's tears. Yours are pure, not shed to manipulate but of genuine emotion. You've no idea the gifts you given me Sookie."

I shuddered in a few breaths, "Why do I feel like I was made for you? Like I was supposed to yours and you were always supposed to be mine?"

"Perhaps because we were lover. I've come to realize that in this life we live, even the undead life, things just are and things that are, are that way simply because that is how it was always supposed to be."

I nodded dumbly.

"We have a lot to think about, a lot of plans to make and figure out… But you do not know how your words have touched me, have made me proud and humble at the same time."

"I would like to solidify our bond Eric." I pulled my hands away from his face.

He lifted an eyebrow. "We haven't even spoken of everything that entails yet lover. You don't know what it means to be completely bonded to me. There hasn't been time, or frankly a situation where we were together that it felt right it discuss it."

I nodded expecting as much "I want to feel you Eric, in my head and in heart. I want to be connected to you firmly and forever – does the blood bond do that?" I asked though I knew it did, he had told me that much.

"You know it does."

"Then I want it. I am yours; only yours and you are mine. I claim you, yes I Crazy, Telepathic Sookie Stackhouse claim you Viking Vampire Eric Northman as mine."

He growled and I saw the blue of his eyes deepen and he circled my waist with both of his hands and pulled me hard, violently against him and mashed him to mine in a ravaging, heart breaking kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gullunge<em>** – the translation for this word according to Google is darling – however with some snooping and searching I found that it can mean 'sweet child'…I think it could be used as 'sweet baby' too…but I like child.

**_Vad är_**_**nyheten** – _What is the news

**_Vi var__i tid_.** – We were on time

_**Älskling** – _darling

_**min älskare** – _my lover

I use Google Translate…I don't speak a lick of Swedish so I hope I didn't curse at anyone! :)


	4. Eric

**Hey all! Thanks as always to those that reviewed and all those with those story alerts! Makes me happy - PLEASE keep the coming, they motivate me to keep writing :) This chapter…well two chapters, I decided to break it up, took a little longer to write then I anticipated and for some inane reason I decided this part needed to be told from Eric's POV…I'm thinking it was a bad idea too, but whatever drunk, hobo, seriously deranged muse showed up and beat me with her club, blame her.**

**Also…I was riding a midol high when I wrote this and in my anxiousness to complete the 9 some pages that make up chapters 4/5 I seriously derailed in my proof reading duties – if anyone is at all interested in beta'ing the rambles of this author pretty please PM me :)**

**Eric**

I watch her dress, I couldn't help taking her again. My fae, my Sookie, she was everything I didn't realize I had been looking for all these years. I hadn't even realized I had been looking for anything, until she walked into my bar. It only took that small moment to know that I had to have her.

For the last thousand years I had been more or less driven by one thing. Revenge. It's a peculiar thing, on the outward vampires, humans and 'supes alike see exactly what I present. I'm one of these oldest vampires in the western world but I've lacked political ambition within the vampire world, though it isn't unheard of it is uncommon for those of my age. It's typical that once a vampire reaches a certain age he believes he has obtained more knowledge than any being alive – and the wisdom to use it thus he wants to impose this knowledge on others. I have never had any such ambitions.

I took the position of Sheriff as a means to an end. Taking over area 5 in Louisiana put me within striking distance of my infinite source of rage, the intended target of my revenge.

Humans and vampires alike see a vampire content to run a tourist bar in, more or less bumfuck (what curious expression these breathers come up with) Louisiana. I never spoke of it, I never showed it because a vampire has to be an expert in hiding what he is, what motivates it – I am a master of that.

Yet, yet something changed when Sookie came into the picture. She brought light and this extreme depth of emotion. Humans obviously emote far more than vampires but Sookie…she is different. So transparent yet like a murky window that I can never quite see through, she is everything; she is a breath of fresh air in a world of stagnant, dank air. I don't breathe but I still feel she has brought life to the realm of death.

My goal never changed. I had to punish Russell Edgington, yet somewhere in the midst of all the turmoil I found Sookie and that damn woman changed me. The only emotion I had felt for centuries was the cold, tasteless drive of achieving retribution and dealing final revenge for my human loss. I did not anticipate my little fae.

Now she was just adjusting the black bust of the costume wear dress Pam had brought in. She hated wearing it I knew and she was giving me, what she called "the hairy eyeball". It wasn't my preference either but we were going to have to sit the in bar for a while – I needed her to listen to the humans in my employ to see if perhaps this traitor was among us. Her little sundresses were light and beautiful but I needed her to blend somewhat tonight.

The dress was strapless and hit just above her knees, it was meant to be worn by a taller woman but I was thankful for the length as it kept a bit more of her covered. I lifted my gaze slowly from the borrowed sky-high heels over the hem, up her torso and that is when I felt myself about ready to lose it.

"Pam." I didn't need to yell, I felt like it but I kept my voice controlled.

"You rang Master?" I heard my progeny enter my office behind me before she spoke.

"Pam would you care to tell me why Sookie's dress is clearly too small for her…" I found myself suddenly without an appropriate word for the anatomy I was concerned about.

"Her breasts Master?" Pam filled in; I wanted to smack the humor out of her voice.

"Hey! I'm right here! This dress isn't too small Eric, it's the design."

I stiffened but remained silent. I didn't know what was coming over me. Sensuality, sex and nudity meant nothing to me any more, or didn't. Damn Sookie, there was nothing in my life she hadn't affected. I did not like the idea of eyes not mine on her. It made me itchy.

"Do we have anything else here Pam?" I knew I was speaking through clenched teeth.

"Eric Northman! I am not changing my outfit – again – because you think this one is too provocative! All the women here where this! You should cool the overlord act mister…" Sookie was huffing arms folding staring at me.

Oddly her words told me she was irritated, that she was annoyed I was being, as I'm sure she'd say 'high handed' but her blood was telling me something else entirely. She was getting turned on by me being possessive of her, which surprised me. For a woman who was so hell-bent on not being claimed by anyone she liked it. I'm sure there were limits to her liking it, but I was certainly going to have to file that away for later.

"There sadly isn't anything else close to her size unless you'd like her to wear a Fangtasia t-shirt or souvenir blanket."

I frowned; I still hadn't turned around to look at Pam. She sounded bored but also like she was taking great pleasure in this. I frowned. Again.

"So be it. Leave us Pam."

She gave a very long, very dramatic sigh, "Yes, Master."

I had a feeling there would be a very large amount against my credit card by the time I woke tomorrow.

"I'm sorry you're in this mess Sookie."

She looked so completely shocked at my words that if I had had a heart that look might have wounded it.

"You don't have to be sorry Eric, this isn't your fault."

Wasn't it? Wasn't it my thirst for revenge, wasn't it my doing that put in her Dallas during the FotS chaos, wasn't it I that sent her to Alcide? Wasn't it?

"If I had never summoned you back to Fangtasia and Longshadow…" I felt an enormous weight hit my shoulders and my gaze fell to the floor. What had I done to this poor woman's life?

"You listen to me Eric Northman…I don't like having to use your full name twice in 5 minutes, which actually reminds me do you have a middle name? I think I'm going to need to know if you do…" she had marched herself over to me and put both her hands on the either side of my face. I would never tire of her warm, tender touch.

I opened my mouth to answer her question "Don't change topics mister." Bless this woman, she would have driven me to drink by now if I could drink. "… I wouldn't change anything that has happened. None of it, do you understand me?" Again I attempted to answer.

"Just nod, no talking."

I nodded fighting a smile, I had a feeling she'd just get madder if I dared to smile at her.

"Now, I'm not exactly happy over some of things that happened," she paused and tipped her head. I was sure she was thinking of Bill's betrayal. Maybe even of my telling her a lie to get her to first taste my blood.

"I really liked that dress that got vampire all over it that first time you summoned me…and I kind of wish that you'd of asked to keep your toothbrush at my house instead of just ya know…building yourself a cubby… But other than that, I believe in fate, in God and in that everyone's life…or existence has a plan. All of this…led me to you, to falling in love with you. Without every single one of those events…" she paused, sitting back down on her heels, she needed to stand on tiptoes to even come close to seeing eye to eye with me, even in her borrowed heels. She was so tiny, so breakable…so soft and warm…

"Well, I think we'd have found a way to each other, fate is funny that way, always finds a way… But my point is, this was supposed to happen. We were supposed to find each other."

She gave one of her full, Sookie smiles and I was beguiled all over again.

"You do realize my lover that if we have sex again we are going to accomplish little more than orgasms tonight. While I'm very unopposed to this I think it would be prudent to try and wrap up our current…problems, as soon as possible…" I kissed her forehead "Even if fate has predestined this."

Her mouth popped open in protest.

"Don't look at me like that, it's true. We haven't done much else but have sex. I'm undead and I'm having a hard time keeping up with you." I couldn't help teasing her. She blushed and got so worked up. It was wonderful to see the blood rushing to her face. It smelled so sweet as it stained her cheeks. I also knew to for a fact that she was that pink other places too.

"Fine, lets get out here then." She pushed from me and went to fix her hair and apply more lip-gloss. I knew that I was in far too deep when I found her applying that pink gloss erotic. Her mouth was far too distracting. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Sookie," I held my hand out to her.

She took it with a soft smile.

She did look sexy as hell. Also, like vampire bait. Well frankly she was dressed as bait for any person interested in sex. I frowned. I was going to always have my hands full with this one. I frowned deeper and I maybe sighed, I was picking up more and more of my lovers human traits it seemed.

I detoured from my usual throne on the ostentatious dais where I usually presided over the main floor. Truth was I detested being on display, even though I knew it was a major draw for the bar when I played my part. It wasn't my night, if it were we'd be at twice the current capacity so I took the both that was reserved for exclusively my use.

As I predicted every eye was on Mine. To her credit she walked resolutely by my side head up with a demure smile even though I could feel her hesitancy and dislike of attention wave over me like a small, instant flame.

"You know you look quite…delectable." I purposely chose my words and gave her my best, what I liked to think of as my 'sexy, I'm going to make love to with my eyes' smiles, that always got me what I wanted.

It worked because she blushed and pushed against my chest in protest. It just made me smile bigger, from the corner of my eye I saw several of the humans I knew to be regulars give expressions of shock. I was not known to smile. I decided to smile again, but I flashed them my fangs. That stopped them in their tracks and quickly dropped their glances.

Within moments of us sitting Ginny, one of the newer waitresses appeared at our table. I told her to bring Sookie a gin and tonic and for myself a True Blood though I wouldn't drink it.

"Are you okay? Relaxed?" I sought her eye contact.

She smiled timidly at me. "I'm fine…everybody here is nearly three sheets to the wind…lots of confusion and the biggest thought floating out there is…well, sex."

I grinned; she lowered her voice when she said sex. She really was an innocent.

"How did I, proprietor of a vampire bar where I in fact market sex, alcohol and facilitate meetings between vampires and their devotees… How did I end up with such a prudish innocent?" I marveled. There was no hiding that I was amused at this.

"I am no prude!"

"Darling, you lowered your voice when you said sex," I reminded tipping my head toward her quickly kissing the side of her neck.

She turned up her nose at me and gave her full attention to her drink.

"I wasn't complaining lover, I like it." I nuzzled behind her ear. I loved the smell of her hair. I loved the smell of her in general. It was intoxicating.

"Stop it, you're distracting me!" she shoved me away.

I wondered for a brief second if I could convince her that we could leave Pam in charge of rounding up Edgington, dealing with Debbie and Newlin and leaving with me. I could take her back to my homeland and show her that life with me wasn't all pain. I hadn't taken anyone but Pam to my human homeland…

"Eric? …Eric, are you listening?" I jerked back from my thoughts to Sookie looking at me imploringly.

"I'm sorry lover, I was distracted. Please, tell me what is it?" I tried to focus on what was going on around us.

"I said I don't think there is much point to this, no one here is thinking anything helpful and honestly I just don't think if anyone did have any part in all this they would stick around to work their shift. Make sense?"

I nodded agreeing with her assessment but was still convinced it was worth the time spent. "I've been thinking on your next move, I'm not very pleased with the conclusion I've come to."

She tipped her head.

"I think we have to go see Bill. I wish we didn't, I wish we could avoid him all together, but I'm afraid that because of his position and his part in all this we can't not."

Her face went hard and I never hated that vampire more than in this moment. All the pain, all the manipulation he had put her through. There was no being I truly hated more than Bill Compton. He never valued her, never knew the jewel he held when he held her. It was only that he was king that I didn't make sure he met his final death.

How he came to the throne was a matter of curiosity to me, one I wanted to get to the bottom of eventually. There was always a matter of higher priority – such as my Sookie's disappearance for that year. There was something very curious about it and I would find out what.

"Alright. I feel kind of funny going back over there a day after I told him I didn't want to see him," she kind of laughed but it wasn't out humor.

"I know, I'm sorry lover, if there were another option at this point I would absolutely pursue it but I just don't see any other choice."

She nodded, biting her lip slightly. "I understand. We should probably go right now before it gets any later."

I agreed and slid from the booth, offering a hand to help her out.

"Do you want to change first?" I stopped her as she headed for the exit rather than my office.

"No, I would rather just get this over with."

I nodded. "Pam," I met her eyes across the room, she was standing near the front entrance and motioned her to me.

"Master?" she was to me instantly.

"We need to go to Bill's, you will come with us. Is Chow still with Stackhouse?"

"Yes, I can leave Williams covering things."

I knew the vampire, he was relatively young, only 95 years but he had proven more than capable of handling the bar. I nodded my approval of her choice.

"Let's go then. Drive Sookie's car back to her home and then meet us at Compton's."

She nodded. She gave me absolute loyalty. Yes it came with more than a small share of lip but she was loyal to a fault. As her maker I couldn't be more proud, she was truly my child and I cared for her greatly. "Thank you Pam," I said as an almost afterthought, handing her the keys.

She showed surprise in her eyes and I felt a bit of remorse. I perhaps had been a little harsh with her as of late.

Damn Sookie, she was softening me.

"So, if Pam is taking the Lexus, what are we driving?"

I grinned, "Oh I think I have something."


	5. Licensed and Bonded

**Licensed and Bonded**

He did have something; I'm going to kill him…if he doesn't kill us first. I know he has vampire instincts and all, but flying down the highway in bran new 12 cylinder Aston Martin Vantage was not giving me a warm fuzzy feeling. I couldn't even bring myself to look at the speedometer.

"Honey…could we slow down, just a little bit…please?" How did this man still have a license?

He looked over to me then back to the road, the car decelerated a bit.

"Thank you, I know you're all perfect and that…but I'm still human and some things I just can't turn off – including the instinct that anything over 85 miles per hour is just too fast."

He chuckled reaching for my hand. "My love, you are in a car with a vampire…you have the strangest survival instincts I've ever encountered."

I shrugged and he pulled my hand up to kiss the palm.

"So, I know we're meeting with Bill but what are we going to say? Do you have any plan?"

"Not exactly. Edgington isn't a stupid vampire, I've no doubts he is patient, though he has proven to be rash – always a poor choice for a vampire. He's shown no hesitation about going public with his deranged sense of retribution so I would say there is a great chance he'll do something of the same thing as soon as chance presents itself. There is no doubt that I'm going to be of particular interest to him as well as Compton…and since you are mine and Edgington believes you to have meaning to Compton as well, it is no stretch to believe you'll be part of his plan."

I was afraid of that but he wasn't telling me anything I hadn't figured out on my own.

"I don't hear a plan in any of that."

"Well, I haven't figured out the finer details but I think that best way to approach any problem is to determine all unknown and mitigating factors and either plan for them or eliminate them before they become an issue. The biggest unknown at the moment is Edgington's location. I don't think he'll go quite as national as he did before but we need to find a way to lure him from where ever he is – preferably as soon as possible. If we can get him to come to us we control as many factors as can be hoped for."

Everything was sounding pretty sound to me. "Well that makes sense, but don't you think he'll realize that we'd be likely to try that?"

"Oh I'm counting on it. The more over-confident a being is the more likely they are to make a mistake. I have to devise a plan that accounts for that. The perfect situation would be if we could lure both Edgington and Newlin at the same time…but I think that is just too much to hope for."

I rubbed my chilled arms. I almost wished for the simplicity of life before Bill came into Merlotte's, I didn't though – not really. Not even a little bit, but it would be nice if I could take Eric and just absorb into life quite and without issue.

But I knew I would be miserable after a while, just like I was before vampires entered my life. "Do you have a plan for Newlin yet?"

I could have sworn he sighed, did vampires sigh?

"No, I'm trying to handle one problem at a time at the moment. Edgington is the most imminent problem and potentially the deadliest. Newlin is a problem, no doubt but I think with your brother out of danger for now we'll wait for Newlin to come to us, rather than us pursing him."

"That sounds like a plan…if a plan can be to not have a plan," I smiled at him.

"Did I mention I like the way you think?"

"You mentioned you liked my ass…but I don't remember mention of my thinking."

He laughed heartily at that.

* * *

><p>As expected guards met us as we attempted to go up the drive. Eric gave him our names and our wish to speak with the king. I still didn't think of Bill as king, it was hard to think of anyone as king of anything – this was still America damnit!<p>

There was a brief wait as the guards cleared us through then we were shown to Bill's office.

"Sookie, Eric," Bill rose as we entered.

"Your highness," Eric nodded to Bill and I only nodded, I wasn't going to call Bill anything – except maybe a few four lettered words.

"We have a situation that has recently…become unburied."

I rolled my eyes, for pete's sake did we really need this?

"Russell Edgington got himself unburied. Oh and Steve Newlin is a vampire." I cut to the chase folding my arms.

Bill didn't look even slightly phased.

"You knew," I nearly spat at him as I knew that face. It was his 'I have been keeping things from you Sookie…but of course for your own good' face that I really wanted to smack.

"Sookie," Eric took my hand.

"I had word that Newlin had been turned a few weeks ago, but it was not confirmed. As for Edgington, I doubt I knew any sooner than you. I assume, since you are here Eric, you have a plan?"

Eric was saved from speaking by a guard announcing Pam's arrival.

Pam had taken the time to change from her Fangtasia costume for a pink tweed skirt and lavender blouse, her blond hair lose from its severe bun of earlier.

"Master," Pam acknowledge Eric before Bill, "You're majesty." She took to the chair next to me.

"I want to lure Edgington to us. I believe he will be targeting Sookie, you and myself. While I know it is a personal vendetta between him and I because of our history he's going to want more than to deliver the final death to me. He is going to want me to suffer…and to you to suffer…"

I looked between Eric and Bill feeling something strange passing. Bill was the first one to drop his gaze.

"He will be targeting Sookie," Bill folded his hands.

"Yes," Eric squeezed my hand again. I felt him swirling around my mind. He was trying to send me love and comfort. I also got the strangest feeling he was going to go off script.

"Bill, I intended to finalize my blood bond with Sookie."

I didn't know this was something we were going to discuss…hell I didn't know we were ever going to discuss it with Bill! I heard Pam fidget in her chair.

Eric was trying to convey to me trust. I was trying, surely I was but this, even with all the things Bill had done, it seemed a bit cruel.

Bill flinched, it wasn't obvious but it was there. "And Sookie wants this?"

I hated when they talked about me like I wasn't there.

"I do want it, Bill I love him."

Bill wouldn't look at me.

"You've explained everything to her I assume? She knows what being bonded to you means? What it represents to our world? Does she know that that there are less…permanent and drastic means to protect her?"

"I will protect what is my Master's with my everything," Pam chimed in; Eric gave her a small smile and nod of approval. I wanted to take her hand as Eric had taken mine but I resisted.

Eric started to speak but I interrupted, "Bill, I want this and not for protection."

Bill's gaze as it turned over me briefly was full of fire and venom; I actually winced as if it were a physical touch.

"Answer me Eric, does she know?"

"No, but would not complete the bond before she knew and understood all the ramifications."

Bill's face was contorted into some into a kind of menacing sneer.

"Sookie a blood bond is the deepest connection a vampire and human can make, save the Maker and Child bond. It is to be inside of each other's minds - constantly. It is to be tied to a vampire like a baby to an umbilical cord. You will find it hard to be away from the vampire."

"Eric, I will find it hard to be away from Eric…say his name Bill," I interjected.

"Fine. It will be a physical pain to be away from Eric. He will be able not only to hear you but also influence you, sending emotions to you supersede your own. He may even be able to hear your thoughts. To be bonded with him means to give part of yourself completely and entirely."

"Bill I don't appreciate you doing this," Eric was sitting forward.

"She deserves to know!" Bill hissed.

"You aren't telling me anything I didn't already know Bill, Eric and I have shared blood, I feel his emotions as he feels mine." I didn't know about the physical pain part but I'd be damned if I let Bill think he was getting between Eric and I.

"This is more than that Sookie! You cannot undo this! Do you know what they call a human that has bonded with a vampire? They refer to them as a 'thrall' as in they are enthralled, beguiled, entranced and the vampire in the bond? They are the 'regent'. The vampire becomes ruler over their 'thrall'. You cannot want this."

I was boiling with rage as he spoke. Eric hadn't talked to me about these points and I was angry that Bill was getting out of me just the reaction he wanted. I had to squeeze Eric's hand till I was sure it was going to fall off.

"Eric…please tell Bill why we've decided to form our bond?" I had kept my eyes on Bill the entire time I spoke. I was not going to give him what he wanted but I needed to know truth right now.

"Certainly Sookie. While it is true everything you said Bill, for one of a bonded pair to control the other it would require a mentally weak – in fact practically a mentally deficient party for the control to have any chance of succeeding. There have been incidents of this, I have witnessed a couple in my time but the supposed control over the human is limited. These individuals were of the weakest mental state I've ever seen and the vampire used his control to call them to his side as means to assure his food source. The need for this type of blood bond has long become invalid. The reason that the blood bond is so rare in these days is because it is bore out of devotion not merely to ensure survival."

"A blood bond is a two way street. It isn't giving up a part of yourself it is sharing a part of yourself with another. To be in each other's thoughts, to share the very core of what you are, it is why in the vampire world a vampire's bonded is called his mate. The vampire will forsake all other humans for both sex and feeding; to give his bonded the unequivocal protection of his blood. A vampire's bonded, his mate means that all other vampires must give another's mate respect as he would the vampire, they must not only not do harm nor attempt to feed from them they must protect them if the need arises and they have means to do so. The scent of the vampire's blood in his chosen stands as testament that this human is his. Bill, Sookie and I are going to complete the bond because we are in love and because now she needs protection but it is because we love each first and foremost and we intend to marry before the month is out."

My heart was pounding fiercely and I had an incredible urge to cry. He was so eloquent in speech and his words were thrilling to my heart…

"Wait? What the hell Eric! Married?" I shrieked as his last words registered.

I heard Pam gasp and Bill crushed a crystal paperweight in his fist.

"Married?" I shrieked again. Eric just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo yeah I'm probably going to murder my muse, I've no idea where that came from at all - it certainly wasn't in any story plan I had...Just what this story needed right, another plot twist? *Sigh...well here goes nothing I guess! Please, please, please hit the review and let me know what you think!<br>**


	6. Sum It Up

**Alright ladies (and maybe men? …hmmm prolly not) – I just did battle with liquid eyeliner that wanted to stab me in the eye instead of play nicely, a neurotic cat also hellbent on attacking soon as my foot stepped out of the shower, a lazy ass coffee pot that I swear took 45 flippin' minutes to brew…now all of this I might have been able to handle with some aplomb but when I flipped on the TV thinking I would be finding the morning news or heck maybe even the Weather Channel…what do I get? I get a movie called Love's Labour's Lost…a singin, dancing, prancing Shakespearean romp that I just didn't want to see at 5:30 in the morning!**

**Annnnnywho, I say this because I am writing this chapter through somewhat hazy vision with whirling, twirling, iambic pentameter nonsense in the background and a craving for coffee that might rival the jones I'm fighting for some Swedish Viking wood…isn't it good, Swedish wood (hmmm I'm thinking the Beatles missed the boat on that one)**

**Oh and I did I mention how awesome you all are with your reviews, alerts and favs? Seriously…walking through Wal Mart…phone dings a new message, totally grinning like an idiot while people steer their kids clear of the crazy lady in aisle 9.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"Wait? What the hell Eric! Married?" I shrieked as his last words registered._

_I heard Pam gasp and Bill crushed a crystal paperweight in his fist._

_"Married?" I shrieked again. Eric just smiled._

* * *

><p><strong>Sum It Up<strong>

"I'm sorry Bill, but I need to talk to my _fiancé_ for a moment…Eric?" I gritted my teeth jumping from the chair and pulling Eric behind me.

I exited the office towing my 6'4" vampire behind me. There were guards in the foyer so I drug (well can't really say drug that man wasn't going anywhere if not of his own accord and certainly never by the likes of me) him outside to the veranda. Since all of Bill's updating and whatnot it was just too fancy to be called a porch. Verandas were for stuck up a-wholes I decided. Soon as I did I also decided that was a seriously random thought tangent.

"Umm I didn't want to ya know…show a divided camp in there but where in hell did _married _come from Eric?" I sat heavily on the porch swing, least Bill hadn't gone totally snob. "I mean…you didn't even properly ask me." I said it quietly and as an afterthought, under my breath.

"Oh Sookie," he sat down next to me "Lover…I think that no matter what I say right I'm going to fuck this up."

Well that just made me feel dandy. I didn't say anything just waited for him to continue.

"I don't think we have time to discuss it here and now…" he was looking around like he was waiting for something to jump out. I suppose he was trying to tell me that there were 'ears' everywhere. Or maybe I was just having serious issues. Or maybe, probably both.

"I trust you Eric, I do…but you gotta give me something here." I chided myself for how quiet that came out.

"Bill is clearly not happy about us, and I don't know that he won't…" he paused dropping his voice "try and interfere. To vampires bonding is, in everyway the same as marriage – in fact in some it's more significant. I know marriage is important to you…"

I don't know how he knew, I had never mentioned it to him, but he wasn't wrong so I didn't argue.

"I want to marry you, but I'm going to be honest and I hope you don't get upset. While we were sitting there and Bill was trying to talk you out of the blood bond I realized what we could use a wedding to draw Edgington to us…and we might even get lucky and get Newlin to react, I doubt all his anti-vampire and human fraternization tendencies evaporated after he was turned. I killed Talbot, Edgington's husband there wouldn't be anything more attractive to Edgington than getting the chance to hurt my spouse and in such a public way."

I blinked. My stomach instantly knotted and for a horrifying moment I wondered if I was going to throw up. He couldn't honestly be serious? "You want to use…our _wedding _as a trap?"

He looked down to his lap, I think he knew exactly what my tone meant.

"Yes," he sounded like he couldn't decide if he was asking a question or making a statement.

"You want to use what is supposed to be the greatest day of a girls life, the day she's dreamed of since she was a little girl…the day that is supposed to be about love and devotion and happiness and turn it into Operation Capture-Crazed-Scorned-Vampire…and heck, maybe Mentally Disturbed Vampire Cult Leader will wrap himself as a wedding present for you?" I was trying really, really hard not to yell.

"When you put it that way…"

"Eric Northman…" I really needed to know what his middle name was "would really do that to me? Really turn what should be a beautiful day and make it not only dangerous but a farce?"

"Sookie you would _not_ be in any harm – I swear it. I would never allow you to be put knowingly in any danger that I didn't think I could control. I've no plans for anything to actually happen on the wedding day itself, my hope would be that if we draw attention to it and promote it that Edgington will take action during preparations. As for being a farce, Sookie, nothing could be further from the truth. I'm a vampire I can't pretend that a wedding means as much to me as it does to you. I appreciate that it means something to you, I truly do but when you're as old as I am things start to look different. I am yours, I'm committed and I've shared my blood with you and we will be bonded, that is what matters most to me. That and keeping you safe, and I will do anything to ensure that even if that means using a wedding."

It took everything I had to keep from flying off the handle. Nothing about what he said was comforting, which I knew was irrational. Not quite as irrational as the tears that were threatening to fall, but irrational.

"I'm going to be honest too Eric, I'm not very happy about this plan. Not that I don't think it makes sense, or that I won't go along with it…it's just you're right, a wedding does mean a lot to me and I…" I bit my lip again. "I need to digest this. We should get back before Pam kills Bill." I threw my shoulders back, pulling my hand from his and tried to let everything roll of my back for the time being.

To his credit he didn't try and argue but rose with me and we both made our way back.

They were in a standoff of some sort I realized as we entered the office. Pam was slid back in her seat, arms folded over her chest eyes locked on Bill's with a glare that would have withered even the most stalwart of vegetation. Bill was reciprocating. Whatever it was my money was on Pam.

"Did we interrupt something?" Eric asked calmly soundly mildly droll.

"No, of course not. Pam and I were just discussing the weather, weren't we Pam?" Bill plastered on a clearly false genial smile. He was better at that then even I was I realized.

Eric looked between the two and though Pam betrayed nothing as she said "Of course" it was clear she would be giving the whole story later.

"Did you and Eric have a pleasant conversation?" he was gloating just a little too much for my taste.

"Oh that? I'm sorry we had only talked about the wedding in passing and I thought we had agreed to tell Jason before anyone else, I'm old fashioned that way…he just caught me by surprise. All cleared up now though." I plastered on my fake smile, hooked my arm through the crook of Eric's and pushed my chair up close at possible to his before sitting. I'd be damned if Bill would see any signs of conflict between us.

"I see, you seemed surprised by the whole idea…" Bill had the guts to smirk. Lord I was really starting to hate the a-hole.

"It's been a trying night…a lot going on and all."

"I would imagine, already blood bonding, getting married…it's been what? 2-3 weeks you've been together?"

Oh, this asshole was pushing it. "That is really none of you damn business Bill."

I felt Eric go rigid and I knew it was only my fingers digging into his arm that kept him silent. Regardless of what Bill did I knew he was Eric's king and I could get away with a little more than he could. He really didn't need any more animosity from Bill it would just make life more difficult. Lord but did I want to let him.

"We are here for a reason…we do have a plan for Edgington. Our wedding is surely going to garner attention, especially from him and it would be advantageous to use it to possibly draw him out. I think it's safe to assume that we couldn't keep it under wraps anyway so we might as well use the opportunity, right honey?" I answered Bill but directed my tight smile at Eric as I finished.

I had a white knuckle grip on his arm to keep him from going off the handle on Bill so I suppose that is why he was hesitating before speaking – he wasn't sure if he was okayed to do so. I released my hold slightly.

"Yes. It will be a golden opportunity, I don't think Edgington will be able to resist trying to sabotage it and since we've established that Sookie will be his most likely target the wedding will be all but impossible for him to ignore."

Bill's face had been passive while we were speaking. He leaned back in his chair assuming what I was quickly coming to call his 'kingly pose' where he steepled his fingers and his face got that mock magnanimous, good overlord look that made me want to gag. "You would knowingly and purposefully put Sookie…"

Goodness the way he said my name was starting to irritate me. "In danger? Don't you think that is woefully neglectful and selfish of you Sheriff?"

It was Eric's turn to squeeze. I was ready to kill Bill. Like final death, stake to the heart kill him. I don't think Christ would mind, he might even understand… Mercy I am a terrible Christian.

"I think you underestimate Sookie. I think instead of treating her as only a fragile human, a pawn that should be shielded from everything, including information…"

Zing, point to Eric, well-played sir! I mentally drew a point on Team Eric. Bill totally blanched when he mentioned 'information' it was hardly a veiled comment about all the lies Bill had given me.

"We should realize that she is one of the biggest assets we have."

Well Eric had, not so much Bill…it was really good I was keeping my internal dialogue just that, internal.

"It's our best chance to have any control of the situation and I have utmost faith in Sookie."

Well damn Eric I almost forgive you.

Bill frowned. Okay, maybe I totally forgive you Eric.

"Fine, it doesn't seem I can dissuade you from this plan, what exactly is it that you want of me?"

Yeah, what were we even doing here? I was just as curious about that as I think King A Hole was.

"At this moment nothing other than your discretion regarding our plans."

I had to focus all my attention on not raising my eyebrow with skepticism. This sure as heck seemed like a lot of hoopla, we wouldn't need his discretion if we hadn't of told him our plans in the first place.

Bill didn't give any sign he was thinking what I was but he let a long pause hang in the air before he spoke. Made me think of that movie, the one with the king of England that spoke with a stutter? With Mr. Darcy in it? When he says something to the affect of 'when waiting for a king to speak first you'll be waiting a long time'? …I really needed to lay off the coffee.

"You have my discretion of course. I do implore you to rethink this plan."

Eric nodded slightly "We will certainly take your concerns to heart Bill."

Yeah right.

Bill nodded, that was apparently our dismissal. Eric rose and Pam and I followed.

* * *

><p>We left the premises without saying a word, we stopped at Eric's car and I began to wonder how three of us were going to fit in a two-passenger car.<p>

"Sookie can we go to your house?"

I blinked at him, "Of course you don't have to ask."

"Pam will you please drive my car to Sookie's, we are going to walk."

Pam rolled her eyes "Eric do you see a chauffer hat on my head? Does my ass say 'Pam's Car Service' and I just don't know it?"

I choked on my laugh…it came out as a snort.

"No, but I would consider investing in such a venture. I'm sure with your winning personality we'd have plenty of repeat business, or a lot of slashed tires."

He nodded toward her and with a hand on my back guided us toward the cemetery. What was it with vampires and the all-purpose nod? Agree with your statement? Nod. Disagree? Nod. Dismiss you? Nod. Acknowledge you? Nod. It was almost like playing baseball with a pitcher that only knew one signal – the one for the curve ball.

I had done a pretty good job of ignoring the problems I had with Eric marrying me simply so he could use the wedding as bait while we were with Bill but walking silently in the calm dark night opened up the mental floodgates.

And my mouth.

"If Russell wasn't on the loose would you still want to marry me?"

"Of course Sookie. I want to make you happy and I want you and honestly the more ways I can lay claim and proclaim you mine the better. Earlier when I said that a wedding didn't mean all that much to me I only meant that my commitment to you didn't need a ceremony. Vampires do things differently, did you know we actually have a marriage rite?"

If he was trying to distract me he was doing a good job. I was curious.

"Well spill it." We were in the cemetery now walking among the stones.

"There is a ceremonial knife that the wife to be presents to the intended groom. It is done in front of at least one witness and when the groom accepts the knife he is accepting her completely as his spouse."

I furrowed my brow, "That's it?"

He chuckled "That's it."

"Well huh. What is the difference then between that and a blood bond? Didn't you say that vampires consider their bonded their mate?"

"I did and they are similar but also completely different. A vampire marriage is pretty simple to absolve, actually a lot easier than a human marriage and of course infinitely easier than a blood bond. A vampire marriage affords the human counterpart all the protection of the blood blond but none of the connections internally. I guess the easiest way to explain is a vampire marriage is the human equivalent of living together, all of the benefits but not the eternal vow. A blood bond would be something like a 50-year marriage, where you know each other inside out, what the other is thinking and feeling…times infinity."

I chewed on that for a moment as we paused at Gran's grave. That was kind of heavy, or maybe extremely heavy. Maybe I understood a little more why a wedding didn't mean much to him, he was committing to me with blood and what more could a girl ask for than a man to bleed for her?

"I handled that poorly, I realize this. I have to confess that Compton and his treatment of you aggravates me to the point I don't always react rationally. Do not doubt my feelings for you nor think that I don't value what you value because I do. If you would like me to propose properly I certainly will, I hope that my not didn't grieve you deeply?"

I thought about, hard. Did it, as he put it, grieve me? It seemed like it should… But it didn't, not really. I was becoming more and more aware that nothing about my life was normal and that every time I did get something 'normal' I didn't want it. If I had wanted normal I could have sucked up listening to my human's dates thoughts and probably gotten the proper proposal, the dignified and proper wedding, the 2.5 kids living in a small farmhouse in Bon Temps. But I wasn't normal and I didn't really want normal. I wanted Eric.

"No…it's okay. I wish you had mentioned it to me before instead of springing it on me in front Bill. I mean I understand the whole spontaneous action thing, I kind of do it a lot, it gets me in trouble too…" I smiled up at him, "I am kind of looking forward to planning a wedding…" realizing it was really true. "Can we do the sword thing too, as part of the ceremony?"

His smile as he took both of my hands was brilliant "Of course, I would like that. Are you really okay with this?"

"Yeah, I really think I am, it's all kind of a lot and I really don't know how everyone is going to react…" I dropped my gaze, "I'm getting _married_, that's kind of ya know…big." I chuckled feeling nervous.

"Yes you are, we are." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. It really was home in his arms.

So I guess to recap…

Seriously Deranged Vampire on the prowl

Cult Leader & Newly Turned Vampire on the lose

Unhinged Werewolf somewhere probably plotting my death

Upcoming blood bond with my love

Human Wedding

Vampire Wedding

Oh and somewhere there was a Fairy Queen who wasn't too pleased with me, don't forget that.

…Did I miss anything? Lordy…I know I'm not normal but this is freaking ridiculous!

* * *

><p><strong>Well goodness me! I don't know why that chapter was so hard to write, but it was. Sorry for leaving ya'll hanging like that my muses for this story got drunk and passed out in the back of a passing semi, took me a while to find them… <strong>

**Ohhh and if you have interest I've decided to let my insanity spill out on Twitter, ya can find me at [at]RaeAnne0118 **


	7. Something Together

**Goodness me this is was a long time coming! I'll be honest my muses abandoned me and I lost my inspiration – I am so sorry! But with the new season starting, and reminding me visually how EPICALLY awesome Eric is I was re-inspired! :) **

**Now the tricky part…I have been influenced by the current season as I write so I might write some of it in…I might ignore a whole heck of a lot it, I hope you all are good with that lol :) Half of this chapter was written pre season start…and the other half after so it might feel a little disjointed!**

**Love y'all and all your reviews, favorites and alerts – PLEASE keep them coming, I'll try not to let you down any more! Not a lot going on here...put it will pick up, promise :D  
><strong>

**Something Together  
><strong>

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

It was sadly undeniable that Eric looked like a giant sitting at my small kitchen table. I would have thought when he went on his renovation spree he would have picked a larger table and chairs. Though I suppose a bigger table wouldn't have fit in the space. I shook my head slightly taking my place. Both Eric and Pam had turned down my offer of True Blood. I knew they would but I had to ask, you always offered your guest a beverage, even if they were hardly guests anymore. Once a southern hostess, always a southern hostess.

We all sat down and stared at each other, or rather Pam and I stared at Eric. He was the great planner after all. There were oh, about a 100 things he needed to account for, explain and elaborate on but the fun part was trying to guess which one he would start with.

"What were you discussing with Bill, Pam?"

Damn, that was my second choice.

"I can't speak about it."

Well holy crap on that one.

Eric's eyes flashed for a fiery blue second.

"As your Maker I command you."

Pam's mouth opened but no words came. She threw her hands up biting her lip. "He ordered me as my king…I've been trying, every time I open my mouth its like my tongue is twisted and I choke… Eric you know if I could!"

I admittedly knew very, very little about vampire rules and laws of…being or whatever, but this was truly the first I had heard of any order superseding a Makers.

From the look on Eric's tight face, rigid shoulders and tight-lipped grimace I had a suspicion it wasn't his.

I looked over to Pam and I saw red starting to pool in her eyes. I knew her devotion to Eric was without question and her love of him was just as certain. It was killing her to not be able to tell him what was going on.

I reached out without thinking and took her hand. She looked at me for a moment, shocked but didn't pull away.

"Eric…" I whispered trying to get him to meet my eyes and explain what was going on. All I could think of to say sounded silly even to me. '_This isn't possible!' _Clearly it was.

"He has really overstepped this time." Eric genuinely seemed to struggle as he said this.

"How is it even possible Eric?" Pam nearly wailed as red bloody tears slipped from the sides of her eyes. She was somewhat dramatic when it came to Eric; it made me kind of want to roll my eyes. Two things you didn't mess with if you valued your life when it came to Pam: Eric and her face. Well, maybe her shoes too but definitely Eric and her face.

Eric leaned back in his chair, "It is an extremely rare occurrence that any authority can override a Maker's command, but it's not unheard of. Yet, the only time I've witness such was from The Authority. They rarely, and I mean to say in all my years have heard of it once, interceded or superseded a Maker's authority. It negates our whole hierarchy. I've never heard of any monarch being able to wield that authority."

I sat quite taken aback with all this. I was stunned really, and this coming from a woman who was told she getting married 30 minutes ago.

"Would Bill command her to…hurt us?" I gulped. I still held Pam's hand. I had no fear of her. No matter how we barbed or sassed each other we were friends. So long as I remembered that she had had Eric first, as she liked to remind me. I was okay with that. She wanted to protect him, she loved him now like a father, brother, son…It was a relationship I didn't ever claim to understand but I liked to think I maybe could abstractly empathize with especially after seeing Eric with Godric. I couldn't imagine loving and caring for someone that deeply spending lifetimes with that someone to only have someone like…well like me, come in and seeming upend everything. Pam and I were on the same side. Her side was just a bit more sarcastic and way better dressed.

Eric silently contemplated that question. "It would be completely counterproductive to do so and while it seems he can command you Pam, I don't believe that even the Authority could command a progeny to do harm to their Maker. That goes not just against our rules but also against the very genetics and biology of being a vampire. For a child to harm or kill their Master is impossible."

I was pretty sure if I heard Eric's unvoiced words Pam certainly did. _She _couldn't physically harm _him _but I was fair game currently, even if I was 'claimed' it would mean punishment for her because I was 'claimed' but it wasn't impossible. Not only that but while she couldn't physically harm Eric or me without retribution there was still all those I loved and there was the possibility that she was going to be used to help conspire against us. She didn't have to physically hurt us.

There was no one closer to Eric than Pam and I.

I don't think that I had ever seen Eric so weighed down before. It was clear on his face and posture that he was carrying everything heavily.

I wondered if he was coming to same conclusion as I was.

"Bill might be the one that set Russell free…" I said.

It was unnerving how still vampires could be.

"He isn't working alone but I believe you're right. I think he arranged for his release. It would dangerous and the risk… He better hope he knows what he's doing if so."

Pam's tears were drying on her cheeks in long red crusty streaks and silence settled over us.

"Pam, let's go outside…Sookie will you excuse us?" Eric broke the nervous silence.

I looked between them. I fiercely wanted to go too, I did not want to be excluded but I knew he needed time with her. There was a hundred years between them, it was a bond I didn't understand but they needed time and I understood that. This couldn't be easy on her either.

I nodded to Eric but didn't release Pam's hand; I instead threw my arms around her stiff neck and hugged her tight. I mentally adopted her into my 'family' at that moment. She wasn't just Pam, she wasn't just a friend…she was now my sister, even if she didn't know it or like it.

"Get your human please?" she shrugged from my embrace, but patted me on the back – she was grateful.

Eric gave me a nod and they went to out to the front porch. I followed and curled on the sofa to wait for Eric to return.

Eric left the door open and when they spoke it was loud enough for me to hear. I smiled slightly; he wasn't trying to exclude me he was trying to give Pam dignity.

"Pam I am not angry with you, I do not blame you. Pam I would do anything for you and I will always stand beside you but I need you to stay in Shreveport and have no contact with Sookie, anyone in Bon Tempes …or me."

Pam gasped, a short wet choking gasp.

"This is not punishment, but it is for our safety. For your safety. I don't know, maybe Bill is trying to warn us, but either way you need to stay, run Fangtasia, keep everything running just like you're so good at. Distance yourself from humans and vamps with connection to our circles. I will correspond with you periodically. Keep out of all this business. See nothing, hear nothing…do nothing. I'm benching you for now, do we understand?"

"Yes…yes Eric, I am…"

"I know…I know Pam, now go. No more sentiment tonight."

"Yes Master."

Before I could blink Eric was back sitting next to me. I looked up at him and I was without words. Again. This was going to some kind of record I was sure tonight.

"This is a lot of crap to deal with right now…" I whispered, I didn't mean to, but that was how it came out anyway.

"Yes lover I'm afraid it is. I believe we should proceed with how we planned when we spoke with Compton. Can you plan a wedding?"

Bless his heart he actually looked like he didn't know the answer to that!

"Bless your heart Mr. Northman – I'm a Southern female, of course I can plan a wedding!" I playfully slapped his arm.

He gave a small chuckle "Well I will have cards to my accounts made up with your name and you have free reign of it all. If you wish to have wedding planner I think it might help with your commitments since I don't think I'm going to sway you on the next topic…"

I arched an eyebrow at him instantly skeptical. I waited for him to continue. I would address his paying for this wedding later.

"Will you consider if not quitting your job at least taking an extended leave from Merlotte's?"

Normally my behavior would be to instantly fly off the handle and accuse him of wanting to control me or smother me. I was surprising myself lately though.

"…why do you want me to quit? Women have been getting married for years and years without quitting their jobs."

Eric had a smile tugging at his lips, "I would like you to quit not because I don't agree with you working or because I want you to devote your life to planning a wedding. I want you to quit – or as I said, take a leave of absence because there are very real threats to your life and I would rather you be away from that bar. That bar seems to attract all sorts of unwanted types. Not to mention everyone that is trying to hurt you knows you work there. You being there endangers not only you but your friends that work there."

Damn it he wasn't good at being rational.

"If I'm honest, you've asked me to be honest with you – I like the idea of you being at my sole beck-and-call. I like the idea of you waiting for me when I rise at night…maybe in some of the negligee I like to envision you in but Sookie, I don't, and I've never wanted to control you. I want to have a life with you. This is merely logistics, safety, and in part a way to draw the right kind of controllable attention to you to draw out the enemy. Later, when this threat has passed we can reevaluate all this…I want to build a life with you, a life built with things we share."

What could I argue that would counter that? The independent fierce part of me was rebelling at the thought of depending on him for financial security without being married, it stung of 'kept woman', but we would be married.

Married.

My head was still reeling with that. I hadn't let myself think about what married life would be like for me in a long, long time. I gave up on it being a realistic option for me. Really didn't matter that it was coming around as part of a play… I believed and understood Eric's motivation and I think his heart and I was okay with it. It was just really going to be an adjustment.

"I can practically see those gears turning. I meant it, I am having your name added to all my accounts and cards and checks will be issued in your name. What is mine is yours, no matter if you quit or not. You are to be my wife, my bonded and I offer all that I am to you. I know this might be an…adjustment for you but I mean it. Please, consider quitting."

I bit my lip and fought back tears. I was really beginning to doubt I deserved someone this truly good. He _was _so much more than I ever gave him credit for.

"Okay. Okay…I will. I reserve the right to work at a later date…not at Merlotte's but somewhere. Okay?"

He flashed his full Eric smile and I melted.

"Of course, whatever you want."

I laughed. "You're not gonna expect me to move to Shreveport are you?" I frowned.

He laughed again "Not at all, especially not now but my business does not require that we live there full time. I am quite content to stay right here. Will you share your home with me Sookie Stackhouse?"

He was still grinning at me.

"Oh damn it Eric, its your house anyway you might as well live here too!" I huffed good-naturedly.

"Its your house, but would like it if we could make it 'our' house?"

I personally thought that sounded pretty good and told him so with a long lingering kiss.


	8. A Moonlit Dawn

**Alrighty boys and girls…this was a long time coming and mulled it over for a long time…it started out from Sookie's point of view but it felt wrong…so now it's Eric's. It also doesn't move my story forward much…but it felt…necessary for some reason. I hope you bear with me :) Eric is wonderful, but sometimes awkward to write… I really think he's such an awesome character.**

**Oh, and a reviewer wondered at how Bill cornered Pam alone since Sookie, Pam and Eric arrived and left at the same time… the end of chapter 5 when Eric makes the off handed statement they are getting married Sookie freaks out not expecting it and asks to speak with her fiancé outside and they go out to the porch to talk – this is when Pam and Bill have a chance to talk.**

**A Moonlit Dawn**

I rise for the night to find Sookie absent from the bed. This didn't really surprise me, she wasn't used to sleeping during the day and I found she frequently left my side, however she usually returned before I woke.

I dressed and while I did I mentally made note to look into modifying Sookie's bedroom. This 'cubby' as she called it was fine for short term but I was beginning to grow cramped in the small space. Aside from that I had a feeling Sookie wasn't particularly overjoyed at sleeping in the ground.

As I came out of the hidden entrance I was greeted with an interesting scene.

Sookie had been busy.

Magazines were piled all over the living room, spilling onto the floor. Pages surely torn from those magazines, pages printed from the small inkjet I noticed was residing on the coffee table, were fanned out on the flat surfaces and some things were pinned to a giant corkboard that was new and leaning against the wall. Sookie, her hair in a very messy ponytail, wearing short cutoff shorts and skimpy tank top was barefoot, hands on her hips and groaning as she stared at the images.

Everything was wedding related.

"…a night wedding…the mosquitoes are going to eat everyone alive!" I heard her exclaim in a frustrated mutter under her breath. I smirked.

"What about using citronella oil in these?" I picked up a photograph torn from a magazine of a bamboo torch.

She screeched a high shrilled 'eeeep!' sound and spun around to look at me.

"Eric WHATEVER Your Middle Name is Northman! Don't you sneak up on me like that!"

I couldn't help grinning at her.

"Or we could just have the wedding inside lover, that would solve that problem also. I mean I hate competition for even one drop of your sweet, sweet blood." I crossed the room in a single blink. I couldn't help touching her. Never in my many years had I ever encountered a person like Sookie, no person had ever affected me like Sookie. I don't know that I believe in soul mates, or that vampires even have a soul but I met a woman a great many years ago while I was traveling London that told me something, she later wrote it in her singular novel, that I never understood truly until I met Sookie. "Whatever souls are made of, his and I are the same." Whatever souls, if we have souls…I know ours are entwined. A thousand years separated us, a world was between us but I know that something perhaps even stronger than fate brought us together.

"Where did all these magazines come from?" I add as an after thought. She promised she wouldn't leave the house until I woke.

She blushed, I scented it before I saw it and it made me smile.

"I called Arlene, I swore her to secrecy, but I'm afraid probably all of Bon Temps and more than half of Louisiana probably knows by now… But Eric I just had to start!"

I smiled again and nodded "I'm glad you did, we are trying to draw attention after all." I grab one of the glossy magazines and sit on the sofa, pulling her into my lap. It felt very comfortable, which was a nice change. There was much going on that was taxing even my sanity but it felt easy at the present.

"Eric, I have a lot of questions, as I'm sure you guessed, but I have a couple that I think are most pressing…" She was trying so hard to not let my fingers playing with her hair distract her, I enjoyed the sigh she couldn't hide.

"First, where is my brother? Can I see him? He is still okay right? I really think he should know about this first…he's my only family you know. I mean really you should have asked his permission before all this – it's really only proper…"

I secretly love it when she rambles like this, its so…human and so Sookie.

"And secondly lover?" I ask absently twirling a blond wonderfully scented lock between my fingers.

She huffed slightly, "Second…I want to know more about our bounding and the vampire wedding rituals. I would like to have it as part of our wedding."

I nodded acknowledging that I heard her but I was hesitant to answer.

"Your brother is back to his house and safe, I have one of my most trusted keeping watch – non vampire so no restrictions, I saw his text when I woke. I respect your traditions but I am afraid I didn't think anything of them; I will seek his permission to marry you tonight. You can go with me, if you like." I really was a reasonable being when I wanted to be.

She brightened instantly at that and kissed my cheek. She was a sweet innocent. "Thank you."

I smiled, "You're welcome" and kissed her forehead, tucking her closer to my body so that her head fitted tightly under my chin.

"And about the bonding and wedding?"

I drew in a deep, superfluous breath.

It was over 800 years ago, I was a relatively young vampire in 13th century France. It was my fist time away from Godric. I had fought with France to free the country from Norman rule but grew weary of war. The taste and desire for blood is easier controlled with the passage of years but it never wanes. My anger was still fresh and new over the death of my family. I often sought war as a means to sate not only my bloodlust but my need for violence.

I wandered the French countryside in the darkness that can only be known and truly experienced by those confined to the night such as my kind. You never stop yearning or missing the sun. Not unless you give up your humanity entirely. Contrary to what most think and many say I have not given up my humanity. Sure, for periods I have, for long durations I lock it up tight, I can't afford not to but I still feel so extensively I swear sometimes I still have a beating heart in my chest.

It was my connection, my subsequent bonding with Aurore that taught me to, above all else, guard my attachments, my heart, such as it is. Yet, it also taught me the importance of having love in your life.

She was turned at the tender age of 18, she had been unmarried, intending to join the church. An innocent in every way she told me, and naive. It was the High Middle Ages and there were many wars, crusades in the name of God and freedom, Aurore was a breath of innocence a peaceful, free spirited women that was one of the best beings I had ever met.

She was a new kind of perspective for me, an unknown. Godric was not the altruist he was when he met the True Death and he had born me in kind though he at all times had a code of ethics he strove to follow when possible.

Aurore had been turned against her will but she did not hold anger in her, or bitterness. From the time she was turned she told me she had looked into every alternative to drinking from humans. Mashed bugs, animal blood…plants. Some mixtures made her violently ill, others weakened her to the point of almost death. She had learned to overcome her lusts and was working as a healer. Working in the dark, carefully amongst shadows for the most desperate. She drank after employing the technique of bloodletting as she found she was immune to whatever malady the patient suffered. It in no way sustained her only the truly desperate would risk letting the 'mysterious stranger' tend them, but she said it helped her as she looked at it as a circle of life and she took what was going to be going to waste.

We walked or ran over every inch of France. We swam in oceans, lakes, and rivers. Climbed mountains and trees and she showed me how to be alive while being living dead.

We had been together a hundred years when we bounded. We stood on the shores of the Bay of Biscay on the far point of an island, crystal blue water lapping at our feet and the moon almost as bright as the sun we longed for. We made love and when we both were about ready to climax we bit and exchange blood our final time.

The blood bond burst through my body like a shockwave of emotion and thoughts. It flooded my every sense. I felt her pulsing thoughts; I felt her emotions rippling over my nerve endings. The very cells of her blood were melding with mine and coursing like a lightning storm all throughout my body.

We could not be away from each other for months without feeling ill. It was like we had strung a bloody rope from where it was tied around our dead useless heart to the other's. That rope started barely the length of the distance between our bodies…we made love almost endlessly for week. It would clench that dead muscle if we were unable to touch each other. We carefully worked the rope until it began to stretch further and further. We would travel apart to feed but always return to each other's side at the end of the night to go to ground in each other's arms.

After 10 years of this Aurore met the True Death by a stake wielded by wounded vigilante that was hunting us and had self-inflicted a knife wound to get close to Aurore. I was on hunting on the other side of France when the stake struck her body. I was driven to my knees as I felt the pain of her hit me. I howled with agony as I felt her confusion, her choking, dying gasp. My body constricted and I stiffened before falling to my face in sheer agony as if I had been stabbed though there was no wound upon my body.

She didn't even try to fight back. I felt her resolve herself to death and that she wished no ill will to the man who 'knew not what he did'. I sobbed silent wracking, gasping, wails and bloody tears poured from my eyes. I felt myself like I was dying, as she was no more. I cured into a fetal ball where I resigned myself to death also.

I would have died if Godric hadn't of felt my anguish and came to my side. He nursed me like a child and forced me to suckle at his wrist though I tried to refuse to swallow. I had no desire or will to live. I was catatonic and I would have gladly died if Godric hadn't been so diligent, if he had wavered or given me half the chance I would have driven a stake into my heart myself.

Yet, like how the bond with Aurore started – only ten times longer – it waned and I slowly, so slowly, began to heal. I stayed close to Godric for the next hundred years and I mended.

Now here I am standing, or sitting as it were, getting ready to embark on that same journey all over again, the only difference is I don't think I'd ever recover from losing Sookie, which leaves with an avoidable eventuality that I just don't know how to solve if I bond with Sookie.

One day in that not too distance future either I will meet my Truth Death…or I will have to make Sookie Vampire.


End file.
